Numbers
by RubyIsles153
Summary: AU. Lucy Heartifillia is finally getting a cell phone. After send a photo that was meant for her cousin to the wrong number, she gets to know a friendly guy that may be closer than they think. WILL HAVE OTHER PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just the plot and this story.**

* * *

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Wake up!" a voice yelled.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled, rolling under the blanket to sleep again.

Suddenly fingers started to rub at my side. It was too late for me once I realized I was being tickled.

I started laughing and screaming. My body felt like it was getting weaker. My lungs eventually got worn out and I couldn't breathe.

"STOP! PLEASE! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed.

Once the tickling finally stopped I looked around my bed to see my cousin Michelle standing beside my bed. Michelle was more like a sister than a cousin since we both grew up together. Her parents constantly work overseas so she stays with our family.

"LUCY HEARTIFILIA! Aren't you going to be late?! You are supposed meet up with your friends today to go shopping!"

"WHAT?! How much time is left?!" I screamed while rushing to get ready.

"About 30 minutes until then. You want a quick breakfast?"

"I'll buy something don't worry!"

After about twenty minutes, I was ready to go. I was finally allowed to get a cellphone for high school, since my dad thought I was too young to have one. Michelle already has one so she can call her parents every now and then.

"I'm going now! Tell dad where I am when he wakes up," I said. I want dad to rest as much as he could since being a businessman is very tiring.

"Sure," Michelle said. "And send me a message when you get yourself a phone so I can add your number into mine."

"I will, bye!" I said, running down the streets in my neighborhood.

 _~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~_

By the time I reached the area, I was already late by five minutes. My friends and I were supposed meet up at a cafe, where I couldn't find. I looked at the crowd of people hoping I can find one of them already. I didn't now want to look like a loner. I saw a group of girls. One of them had red hair, while the other has white hair. The other two had blue hair. I smiled and ran to the four.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm late," I said.

"Hi. We are going to get lunch now, did you eat yet?" said the white haired girl. Her name was Mirajane Strauss. She was one of the prettiest people I ever meet, and popular.

"Sure. What are you guys going to get?" I asked as I sat down on one of the chairs around the table.

"I'm getting strawberry cake," the redhead replied. Erza Scarlet, her hair colour suits her last name very well. She is a very strict person, and you do not want to be on her bad side.

"Don't you eat cake a little too much?" asked the bluettes with wavey hair, Juvia Lockser. She joined our circle of friends recently, since she transferred to our middle school for the third year. And for some odd reason, she refers to herself in third person.

"Are you questioning why I eat my favourite food?" Erza said as she glared at Juvia.

"No! It's not that. Juvia is just worried it will affect your health," the other bluette, Levy McGarden, said. She is the short for her age and tends to look younger than she actually looks but she is one of the smartest in our grade.

"Let's go eat already, I'm hungry," Mirajane said.

After a full out argument, we finally decided to have omelette rice, and later have cake for Erza.

 _~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~_

"So, you are finally getting a phone, right?" Juvia asked me while eating the last bits of her slice of cake.

"Yep."

"What kind of phone though?" asked Levy.

"I actually never gave it some thought," I admitted.

"Maybe something popular like an iPhone?" Mirajane suggested.

"She shouldn't, they always release newer versions. Next thing we know there's an iPhone 7," Erza said after finally finishing her third slice of cake.

I sighed. "I'll just get an iPhone since it has a lot of functions. And it's pretty common to have one nowadays."

"True, and since Erza is finally finished eating, let's go!'' Mirajane said excitedly

 _~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~_

After the long and hard process of getting one, I finally held a phone that I can call mine.

''Thank the gods that blessed me with a phone for the first time in my fifthteen years!" I said.

"No need to get all dramatic over a phone, Lucy. Didn't you say you had to text Michelle once you got your phone so that she can add your number?" Erza asked.

"Oh ya... I forgot. I'll do it right now! After I set it up," I replied back.

"Let's just give her a moment," Levy said

"Juvia thinks that Lucy should send a photo of herself so that Michelle knows it's her and not some weirdo," said Juvia

"That's a great idea Juvia! Lucy did you hear what she said?" Mirajane said.

"Yes I did," I replied,"And two more minutes, guys. I'm almost done."

"I don't want to be in the photo," Erza simply said.

"I don't either, but I think Michelle would think that the both of us weren't here if we stay out of the photo so let's just stand further back behind them," Mirajane suggested.

"Fine"

"Then it'll be me and Juvia with Lucy!" Levy said.

"Okay, I'm done now!" I said.

"That was quicker than Juvia thought it would take."

"It doesn't matter let's take the photo already."

We all postitioned ourselfs.

"3,2,1!" I snapped the button that takes photos on the phone.

We all gathered around to see the photo. I was holding the phone doing a peace sign with my left hand. Levy putted her head over the arm I was using to hold the phone with and sticked out her tongue. Juvia looked like she was about to blink, but luckily she didn't. In the background Mirajane had her hand up and waved but instead made a blur in the photo while Erza was looking at her phone, which she had out at the moment.

"Good enough," I said while typing in Michelle's number in the messages app.

I typed 'Finally got my phone' and attached the photo.

"And send," I said.

"Now, can we go buy some clothes now?" Juvia asked.

"If there is nothing left to do, then let's go," Erza said.

After a few minutes I got a reply. As I opened my messages I did not realized it was going to be a response that I was not expecting.

* * *

 **(A/N) - So this is my first fanfic so it might be pretty bad.**

 **This chapter was shorter than I thought so I'll try to make it a little longer next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I went to check the message. I, for sure, wasn't ready for the reply I got.

"Oh my god," I muttered.

Unfortunately, Juvia heard me. "Is there something wrong, Lucy?"

And since she asked in front of the others, now they also took notice.

"Tell us what happened Lucy! You look like you just saw a ghost!" Mirajane said.

I didn't need a mirror to know what I looked like then. I stood like a statue, my mouth was slightly open, color draining from my face as I stared wide-eyed at my phone. I gulped.

"I... I sent the photo to the wrong person."

"WHAT?!" everyone else screamed.

"Lucy, how do you know it's not Michelle?" asked Erza.

I lifted up my phone and turned it so the screen was facing them.

Instead of a text, they sent back a photo of themselves. They were also a group of five, in the same poses we did. Almost. Instead of Lucy there was a pink haired guy. The other thing that standed out from him is his scarf. In Levy's place was a black haired man, with so many piercings all over his face. Even his eyebrows were piercings. He was way taller than the pink haired man and just towered over him. Where Juvia was, there was a raven haired guy. He had a small scar on the side of his forehead, which is almost hidden by his hair. In the background was two other men. One was a tall, scary looking blonde with a lightning shaped scar over his eye. The other was blue haired man with a weird tattoo on his face

"I think when I was trying to type Michelle's number, I ended up pressing the wrong numbers."

"JUVIA! YOUR IDEA BACKFIRED ON US!" Levy yelled.

"It's not Juvia's fault! It's Lucy's for sending it to the wrong person!" Juvia said to defend herself.

"Excuse me?! Not my fault the keyboard is small on a device like this!" I said back.

"Stop fighting!" Erza said. We stopped yelling at each other to avoid Erza's wrath.

"This was just an accident, and no one meant any harm. Besides, they only know Lucy's number and how we look like," Erza said using a gentler tone.

"Or they might think it might be a photo from Google or something like that," Mirajane added.

"I guess," I said.

"I think we should go home for the day," said Levy.

Everyone agreed and went home. As I walked down sidewalk, I couldn't stop thinking about the inccident. Even though it was an accident, I can't help but feel guilty since now possiblely five guys know what Erza, Mirajane, Levy, Juvia, and I look like now. I was so distracted that I walked right past my house and into a light post.

Walking back into my house, I was immediately greeted by Michelle.

"Welcome home Lucy. You didn't send me that message yet."

"Um... You see I did but I sent it wto the wrong person. Then I got kind of upset about it and then forgot to send it to you."

"Then what was in the message?"

"A photo of everyone."

"Well, at least they don't know everything about you. Just appearance. Did they say something back?"

"A photo of a group of people that might be them."

"Oh..."

"I'm going to my room call me when it is time to eat."

After I got to my room, changed my clothes, and flopped down on my bed, I decided what to do with the message.

I should at least send an apology to the person that I accidentally texted, which I think was the pinked haired guy since he was holding the phone.

I sent back a text.

 _"Sorry. That was for someone else."_

I was about to put my phone down when someone texted me. I thought maybe the guy responsed but a minute didn't even pass. Then I thought it might of been from Levy or Mirajane but then realized that I still didn't give them my number.

"Good job me. Forgetting to give your number to your friends that were with you not even a hour ago," I said as I facepalmed at myself.

I checked the message.

All it said was " _No problem_ ".

I was about to say something back when Michelle called.

"Lucy! It's time to eat now!"

"Okay!" I said back.

I putted my phone down and left, not hearing the buzzing coming from my phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Michelle and I were eating dinner, which was barbecued pork with rice.

"So besides the message thing, how was your day?" Michelle asked, so that we had something to talk about.

"You know, the usual. Get there, eat lunch, look around in stores, end up not buying anything, then just go home," I replied.

I quickly ate my food and went upstairs. Jumping on my bed, I decided to connect my phone to the wifi and download some apps, like Skype and Facebook.

 _I realized I got a message. It's from the pink haired guy probably_ , I thought.

 ** _"You there?"_**

The message was sent some time ago, so I just replied to it, since I have almost nothing to do.

 _ **"Now I am."**_

 ** _"Can you help me with my homework?"_** he immediately asked.

We don't even know each other and he is asking me to help him on homework.

 ** _"Why don't you ask your friends?"_** I said.

 _ **"Cause one is working, one has to make a presentation, and the other two would laugh at me."**_

 ** _I just replied back with_** _ **"What is it?"**_

 ** _"Math."_**

At least it wasn't the worse subject. **_"Ok I'll help."_**

After teaching him, he finally finished.

 ** _"Thanks for helping me,"_** he texted.

 ** _"No problem,"_** I replied back

He suddenly asked **_"So, do you have a name?"_**

 _ **"Of course I do."**_

 _ **"Tell me."**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"Please?"**_

 _ **"Nope."**_

 _ **"Why not?"**_

 _ **"I don't tell strangers my name."**_

 _ **"Oh come on! You just helped me with homework. What kind of person helps a stranger do homework?"**_

 _ **"Who knows, besides I was just helping those in need. A.K.A you."**_

 _ **"You're mean."**_

 _ **"FINE! I'll tell you my nickname, you tell me yours. Done. Are you happy now?"**_

 _ **"Fine."**_

Neither of us texted for a bit. More like a few minutes actually.

 ** _"So when are you going to tell me?"_** I asked.

 _ **"When are YOU going to tell ME?"**_

 _ **"You started this name problem, besides it's polite to introduce yourself first if you want to know someone."**_

 _ **"FINE. You're starting to sound like my aunt, like geez it's just a question. Everyone calls me Salamander, so just call me that."**_

 ** _"Why are you called that?"_**

 ** _"I almost burned down the science lab."_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _"So what about you?"_**

 _ **"Well then,**_ **_you can call me Celestial Spirit."_**

 ** _"What kind of nickname is that?"_**

 ** _"I was obsessed with astronomy as a kid, ok?"_**

 ** _"That's too long. I'll call you Celeste until then."_**

 ** _"Whatever."_**

 ** _"Kk, nice knowing you, bye."_**

 ** _"Bye."_**

I placed my phone on the table and went to brush my teeth.

 _That was some conversation_ , I thought.

* * *

My eyes snapped open to a loud ringing. I glared at my alarm, or as I like to call it, the demon that crushes dreams.

I turned of my alarm and got ready for school. When I came back to my room I noticed that I got a text from Salamander so I grabbed my phone and brought it downstairs with me so I can eat breakfast.

He only said _**"Morning."**_

I replied back with _**"Hi."**_

 ** _"What's up?"_**

 ** _"Eating pancakes."_**

 ** _"I want to eat too."_**

 ** _"Then eat some."_**

 ** _"Would love to but I'm on my way to school."_**

I sent him a picture of the pancakes just to tease him a bit.

 ** _"NO CELESTE YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT BUT YOU JUST CAN'T!"_**

I started laughing out loud, choking on my food.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Michelle asked

"I'm ok," I managed to cough out.

 _ **"So when does your classes start?"**_ I asked.

 ** _"8. How about you?"_**

 ** _"8:20."_**

 ** _"Just reached my school and so this is goodbye Celeste."_**

 ** _"Is it just me or did that sound kind of dramatic?"_**

 ** _"I don't know. Anyways talk to you later."_**

 ** _"Ok then."_**

I decided that I should go early so that I can meet up with my friends so I quickly eat my food, grabbed my bag, and left.

* * *

"Ok, now Lucy has all of our numbers this time," Mirajane said, saving her number into my phone.

"Juvia can't believe we forgot to exchange numbers," Juvia mumbled.

"It happens," Levy said.

We were eating lunch outside on the benches so that there was peace and quiet.

Mirajane started scrolling through my messages. "Hey Lucy, who's Salamander?"  
"Salamander?" the others asked.

"OH! It's the message guy." Levy said, looking over Mirajane's shoulder.

Erza turned to face me. "Lucy, you were talking to a stranger?" she said in a scary voice.

"We didn't exchange personal information! I swear he doesn't even know that my name is Lucy!" I said quickly, so that Erza wouldn't hurt me.

I noticed Mirajane was holding up my phone pointing towards me. There was a quiet click from the phone before she putted it down to type something.

"Mira, did you just took a photo of of me?"

"Yep," she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

She passed me my phone back. "See for yourself," she said.

I went to see what she was talking about.

It was a conversation between Mirajane and Salamander.

She texted **_"Hi, this is the girl with the white hair in the photo! :)"_** to him.

He responded with **_"Hi I'm Salamander."_**

Then it went to **_"Do you want to see 'Celeste'?"_**

 ** _"Sure."_** was all he said and after that there was the photo of me. I was sitting holding up my hands and had a _what-the-hell-are-you-doing_ face.

I looked at Mirajane. She just gave me an innocent look like she had no idea what just happened.

"WHY MIRA?! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" I yelled.

"I was bored?"

 _Great. Just great._

I sighed and covered my face with my hands while the other three looked at Mira, who was smiling anyway.

* * *

 **(A/N) So I changed my the font style for some of the** **parts in the story so that anything that's in** ** _Bold and Italic_ s** **is a text message.**


End file.
